


Tragedies and Secrets

by Avaari



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: all their broken pieces may just come together in the puzzle of a better future. a critical role fanmix for the mighty nein





	Tragedies and Secrets

 

**TRAGEDIES AND SECRETS:**  all their broken pieces may just come together in the puzzle of a better future. a critical role fanmix for the mighty nein

> **I.**   _ghost of the robot_  - BLOCKING BRAINWAVES |  **II.**   _youssou n’dour & neneh cherry_ - 7 SECONDS |  **III.**   _abney park_  - THORNS AND BRAMBLES |  **IV.**   _lord huron_  - MEET ME IN THE WOODS |  **V.**   _imagine dragons_  - BLEEDING OUT |  **VI.**   _alanis morissette_  - VERSIONS OF VIOLENCE |  **VII.**   _bastille_  - BAD BLOOD |  **VIII.**   _billy talent_  - FALLEN LEAVES |  **IX.**   _florence + the machine_  - WHICH WITCH |  **X.**   _bastille_  - THE CURRENTS |  **XI.**   _disturbed_  - THE SOUND OF SILENCE |  **XII.**   _skillet_  - EVERYTHING GOES BLACK |  **XIII.**   _dido_  - SLIDE |  **XIV.**   _billy joel_  - THE STRANGER |  **XV.**   _meredith brooks_  - WASH MY HANDS |  **XVI.**   _of monsters and men_  - HUNGER |  **XVII.**   _imagine dragons_  - THE FALL |  **XVIII.**   _mumford & sons_ - THE CAVE |  **XIX.**   _of monsters and men_  - DIRTY PAWS |  **XX.**   _lindsey stirling_  - SHATTER ME (FEAT. LZZY HALE)

* * *

 

resources: [2014](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fbrooksfaire.com%2Findex.php%2Fpictures-of-the-faire%2F2014-faire%2Fnggallery%2Fpage%2F1&t=MzE5ZjdlZTRjM2UyNjAxODJiZGZjZGM1Y2IzZjA1MjI3NGZhMjUwYix3MzFCeWIzTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173804958770%2Ftragediesandsecrets&m=0), [2015](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fbrooksfaire.com%2Findex.php%2Fpictures-of-the-faire%2F2015-faire-pictures%2Fnggallery%2Fpage%2F2&t=MGMzNzIzYjdiNWVkYTUyODdjOTM2ZGViMTQxN2MwODhmMDIwY2M3MSx3MzFCeWIzTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173804958770%2Ftragediesandsecrets&m=0), [2017](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fbrooksfaire.com%2Findex.php%2F2017-faire-pictures%2F&t=NDQ4NjNkMTYxNmY4N2NmNTA3ZjE3MTQzOTliNTlhN2QzYmQ1Y2JkNix3MzFCeWIzTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173804958770%2Ftragediesandsecrets&m=0) pictures from [brooks medieval faire](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fbrooksfaire.com%2Findex.php%2F&t=MDE3OGQ4OGM2M2UwNjk5NTVmZTY0ODAwNzVhNzIzZTlhZGI5N2I5Yyx3MzFCeWIzTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173804958770%2Ftragediesandsecrets&m=0), [rothenburg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ARothenburg_BW_4.JPG&t=MDhmMDc5NGM5NmI3MmYwMDIyMDY5MWZkMTVkZDMyNTAwYzliNjk5OSx3MzFCeWIzTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173804958770%2Ftragediesandsecrets&m=0) from [wikimedia commons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMain_Page&t=Yzc3ZjIyM2I5YjNmNGExZmU4M2MxYmU5MzhjMTc2MTExYmE1ODJiZix3MzFCeWIzTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173804958770%2Ftragediesandsecrets&m=0), [dwendalian empire](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fcriticalrole.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ADwendalian_Empire.jpg&t=MjMyNWNiMjdjZmY2ODE4MDQ2ZGQ0ZDIwOWM3NTIwZWMzNTA4M2Q0Nyx3MzFCeWIzTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173804958770%2Ftragediesandsecrets&m=0)from [critical role wiki](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fcriticalrole.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FCritical_Role_Wiki&t=NTM0YzczYTMzMTVhMDc4N2I3ZmZjMGNjOWEyNTFhODc2YzViMGI3ZSx3MzFCeWIzTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173804958770%2Ftragediesandsecrets&m=0)


End file.
